


Like We Were Kids Again

by RatKingDad



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Aralyn if you squint, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKingDad/pseuds/RatKingDad
Summary: Anne helps Aragon let loose, even if it means both of them getting a little immature for the night.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Like We Were Kids Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Kids Again by Artist vs Poet

Anne observed Aragon carefully as she skulked through the kitchen, Aragon curled up in the living room under a thick knit blanket. She was so…. tense. It was like watching a statue try and impersonate a human being. Despite her objectively relaxed position, Aragon’s muscles were tight and her jaw was clenched, shoulders up near her chin. That must be painful, Anne thought. She couldn’t imagine holding herself so stiffly for so long. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she looked at what Aragon was watching. The news? Really? On their day off? Yeah, this wasn’t going to stand. 

“Where’s the funeral?” Anne teased, feeling only a little bad when Aragon jumped and looked back at her, clearly not having noticed her presence. A familiar look of annoyance twisted Aragon’s features. She easily returned the look with a roll of her own eyes. “You look like someone died, Catalina,”

“Sorry that I’m not enthused enough for you, would you like me to paint my face and call myself a clown?” Aragon drawled sarcastically. A smirk spread on Anne’s cheeks. 

“Now face paint, that’s an idea,” A realization dawned on her. The perfect way to get Aragon to let loose was to let her into Anne’s way of having fun for a night. And that meant getting a little childish. 

“What?” Aragon’s annoyance had faded into confusion and Anne had to chuckle at the twist to her eyebrows that signaled that Aragon had absolutely no idea what she had in store. Grabbing her own coat, she threw Aragon’s at her, smiling widely when the woman caught it on instinct.

“C’mon, I’m driving and paying, it’s time to have some fun,” She said smoothly, hand slipping into Aragon’s and dragging her easily along. It would probably have been difficult if Aragon was actually putting up a fight but it seemed curiosity had won out as all she said while the got into the car was a single question. The trust that had built between them was enough that Aragon knew Anne had no intention of hurting her.

“Where are we going?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Anne quipped, voice smooth and borderline smarmy in a way that made Aragon shoot her a suspicious look. She waved her hand dismissively before turning on her phone, scrolling to find the exact playlist she was looking for. 

The car was flooded with the sound of Disney music, eliciting a groan from Aragon. Anne only turned it up louder. 

“Why this?”

“ _Little town, it’s a quiet village. Everyday like the one before! Little town full of little pe-_ Oh, I’m sorry I can’t hear you over the best musical ever!” Anne sang along, ignoring any further protests. To her delight, Aragon began singing as well, softly at first and then reaching Anne’s volume a couple songs in. They were both laughing by the time Anne pulled into the parking lot of their destination. 

“Rink O Round Skating?” Aragon questioned, eyebrow raised. Aragon smiled smugly.

“You can skate right?” She goaded. Aragon huffed. 

“Of course I can, I’m just wondering why you took me here,”

“To have fun?” Anne said incredulously. She thought the question had been obvious but maybe Aragon was just so tense that she couldn’t even comprehend relaxing. Before Aragon could argue with her further, Anne dragged her inside where the presence of other people would normally have Aragon on her best behavior.

The lights inside were neon purple and flashing just slightly off the beat of the song. Given the green, yellow, and black of the carpet it hadn’t been replaced since the 80s and the paint on the walls an off white that was stained with years of containing rowdy teens and young adults. There was a permeating scent of grease and smoke that said the upholstery hadn’t been taken out since it had been okay to have a cigarette while you skated. The skates they grabbed off the soda sticky counter were scuffed and scratched. In all of this, somehow the hardwood rink remained shiny and spotless, the perfect patch to catch bowlegged children and stumbling parents. A hazy fog filled the air of dust that was stuck through with beams of harsh light.

Anne’s legs bowed together as she stepped into the rink, immediately pushing her to grab tightly onto the wall. By contrast, Aragon was graceful and steady, clearly much more experienced. The older of the two laughed heartily as she watched her friend struggle. 

“I never said I could skate!” Anne justified shakily, slipping for just a moment with a startled shriek. Before she could hit the floor, Aragon had grabbed her.

“Looks like you’ll need my help then,” Aragon’s voice was teasing but kind and Anne looked up at her with slightly pleading eyes. 

“Please,” They skated together for a bit, Aragon going backward and Anne clutching onto her hands desperately, trying her best not to fall flat on her face and succeeding a majority of the time. Her bum would be bruised for weeks though, something Aragon found supremely amusing but Anne found pout worthy. A familiar synth riff came over the speakers,one of Aragon’s favorites. 

_“Talking away, I don’t know what I’m to say, I’ll say it anyway,”_ She sang along. Anne’s heart swelled in her chest watching Aragon have fun, even it was to the tune of cheesy 80s pop. Amazingly, Aragon maintained her ability to skate backwards even while singing.Her face looked more relaxed than Anne had seen her in weeks, head thrown back slightly and smile flashing widely. 

By the time the two of them had exhausted themselves, it was completely dark outside. The night was illuminated by streetlamps, dull orange glowing bulbs that flickered and sputtered and buzzed incessantly. Scanning the scene, Anne’s eyes caught on exactly what she was looking for. There was playground just diagonal to the roller rink and, without warning, Anne sped across the road, chased by a concerned Aragon.

“Anne, what are you doing?” Aragon shouted after her. Anne gestured to the closed gate, opening her arms. 

“Need a lift?” Her smirk painted the words mischievously and Aragon shook her head.

“No, absolutely not. This is _illegal_ Anne,” she insisted. Not budging, Anne gestured again. Whether Aragon wanted to or not, she would have fun tonight. 

“Guess I’ll just have to try and get in myself. I’ll probably get hurt but I guess you don’t care,” Anne teased. It was a bit manipulative,sure, but it worked as Aragon reluctantly gave in. 

“Fine,”

Aragon got up and in fine enough, strong and elegant as she vaulted over the gate with Anne’s help. It was a different story entirely when Anne went over herself, managing to stumble and fall onto her back with a resounding,

“Omph,” Kneeling over her, Aragon grabbed her hand to help her up.The lights of a passing car flashed in Aragon’s eyes, turning them to a concerned liquid gold and for just a second Anne lay stunned in shock at the pain in her back from hitting the multi color ground that was covered in bits of rubber. Quickly, she sprung up, shaking off any concern. She rushed over to the top of the jungle gym.

“I’m the king of the world!” the sound of it echoed throughout the nearly empty street. Her heart was pumping and she figured her face must be bright red with the heat of adrenaline that centered itself in her cheeks. She threw her arms up in the air and let a feral howl rip itself from her chest.

“What are you even doing?” Aragon asked. Aragon stumbled down and grabbed Aragon, dragging her back up with her.

“Yell with me!” She laughed. Aragon’s face contorted in confusion. 

“What? No!”

“C’mon! Just let it all out! Like this!” Another shout tore out of her, any remaining tension going with it. For just a moment, Aragon looked at Anne like she was mad before her face dropped in to resignation.

“Woo hoo,” she called weakly. Anne sighed dramatically.

“You can do better than that! I’m not leaving here until I get a good shout from you!”

“Woo hoo!” Aragon’s volume rose considerably and her smile grew. “Oh, that felt nice!”

“Gimme another!”

A much louder shout, one that threw Aragon’s head back and dissolved into raucous laughter. Pain grew in Anne’s side as she gasped in air between her laughter.

“Oh my god, I can’t breathe,” Her eyes teared up and she doubled over. The two leaned on each other until they were too worn out to continue. All of the tension in Aragon’s shoulders was gone. Anne considered that a job well done. 


End file.
